warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Burston Prime
| introduced = Update 11.5 }} The Burston Prime is an ancient Orokin burst-fire rifle that serves as an upgraded version of the Burston. Compared to its predecessor, the Burston Prime features higher damages across the board, and a slightly higher status chance, making it a direct upgrade from the standard Burston. Like the standard Burston, the Burston Prime is signature for its three-round burst mechanic, making it difficult for some Tenno to use, but rewarding if one can learn the patterns. The Burston Prime can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Low recoil. *Relatively much higher accuracy due to higher burst speed. *Comes with a polarity. *Can use the Burston Prime-exclusive Gilded Truth mod. Disadvantages: *Linearly less efficient. Sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, requiring another burst to be fired. Comparisons: *'Burston Prime', compared to the Burston: **Higher base damage (39.0 vs. 30.0). ***Higher damage (11.7 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (11.7 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (15.6 vs. 10.0). **Higher burst rate (10.0 rounds/s vs. 5.0 rounds/s). **Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *The Burston Prime has a fast burst, making it decent in long-range combat. *This weapon's Status Chance makes it more likely to deal Elemental procs than the usual Burston. Its chance to proc is at least 38.6% for each burst. *The Burston has arguably better ammo efficiency than the Soma or Synapse due to its burst-fire nature. *This weapon's burst-rate is affected by fire-rate mods, but its fire-rate during bursts is not. *It isn't advised to put a Heavy Caliber on the Burston Prime as this weapon benefits more in close to mid range situations with its high accuracy and damage over long range situations where hitting enemies with all bullets becomes more difficult. * Modifying the magazine can sometimes be problematic, as you might be reduced to only 1 or 2 rounds in your last shot. A Max Rank Wildfire or a Rank 3 Magazine Warp will give you a magazine of 54, allowing you 18 shots before reloading. This ensures you will always fire 3 rounds in every magazine. Trivia *The pointed end below the barrel of the Burston Prime is used as a guiding tip for aiming. It can be mistaken for a bayonet. *The Burston Prime has noticeably less golden ornamentation than previous Prime weapons. **The Burston Prime may have been designed for actual combat, in contrast to the ornamental nature of other Prime weaponry. *At the time of its release, the Burston Prime was the first Prime weapon whose component drops were exclusive to the Orokin Derelict instead of the Orokin Void. Update 12 has since moved some component drops into the Void. *The Burston Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of Update 15.13 . Media Burston Prime Codex.jpg|The Burston Prime as it appears in the Codex Burston prime look.jpg|burston prime stats Warframe0082.jpg|burston prime polarity Burston Prime_1.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_2.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_3.jpg|Burston Prime Burston Prime Colour Customization.png|Burston Prime Colour Customization A Gay Guy Reviews Burston Prime, The Best of Both Worlds? Warframe Burston Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.8.0-0 Warframe Burston Prime Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E1 - Burston Prime and Gilded Truth (60fps) See also *Burston, the non-Prime variant of this weapon. *Sicarus Prime, the pistol counterpart. *Prime, the original Orokin weapon or Warframe. *Gilded Truth, a Burston Prime exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Burston Prime Category:Prime Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons